simsfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Twinbrook
}} leftTwinbrook (Tweelingbeek) is een wereld geïntroduceerd in De Sims 3: Ambities. Hoogstwaarschijnlijk is het vernoemd naar de twee rivieren die door de buurt stromen. Twinbrook is gebouwd op een moeras met vele bruggen en ligt waarschijnlijk in de staat Simisouri. Interessant is dat alle standaard overleden Sims lichtgroen zijn wanneer ze herrezen worden. Ook hebben ze grijs haar, blote voeten en de meerderheid bezit ook de favoriete kleur grijs. Het is duidelijk dat dit met opzet is gedaan, maar waarom is nooit uitgelegd. Het zou goed mogelijk zijn dat het een connectie heeft met het moeras. Technisch gezien is Twinbrook een eiland, ook al is dit moeilijk om te zien. De wereld heeft rijkere huishoudens dan bijvoorbeeld Sunset Valley of Riverview. Dit is bijvoorbeeld te zien bij de Whelohffs, Pidgins, Knacks, en Baker familie. Zo heeft een huishouden in Twinbrook gemiddeld tussen de §5.000 en §10.000, terwijl dat in Sunset Valley maar §1000 is. Families *'Baker familie' Veendreef 23 :Van de keuken van een sterrenrestaurant tot een roestige barbecue, Mary Baker beheerst keukengerei met culinaire vaardigheden en uitstekende techniek. Ze is zo goed, dat ze genoeg verdient om met haar twee zonen een luxe leventje te leiden. Maar ga niet tegen d'r in, want dat zou je nog wel eens duur kunnen komen te staan! :§27.000 :Moeilijkheid: 3 :Mary Baker, Lincoln Baker, Newton Baker *'Bayless familie' Herschelvijverweg 153 :Waar de naam Bayless vandaan komt is een groot raadsel. Uit archieven blijkt dat de naam twee generaties geleden nog met 'les', 'lies' en zelfs 'lees' geschreven werd. Gevangenisdocumenten uit 1788 registeren ene Phillipe Bai l'Est als meervallen-dief, maar ze verzekeren niet dat dit een voorouder is. Volgens de jonge Chase maakt het ook "geen snars uit". :§1.800 :Moeilijkheid: 3 :Gwayne Bayless, Skeet Bayless, Chase Bayless, Tay Bayless *'Brandt familie' Pokerlaagdreef 5 :Marc is slim genoeg om overal in uit te blinken en daarom heeft hij voor een loopbaan in het leger gekozen. Een kantoorbaan trok hem niet, maar we moeten nog maar eens zien of Marc het met zijn creatieve karakter wel uithoudt in het leger. Misschien moet hij toch eens nadenken over een wat creatievere baan. :§2.111 :Moeilijkheid: 1 :Marc Brandt *'Bull familie' Pokerlaagdreef 13 :Laat dit superhippe modepopje je niet zien in schoenen van het vorige seizoen! Amy is de hipste meid van de buurt en ze weet altijd wat er in de mode is. Ze heeft een parttime baan bij het kuuroord om de rekeningen te kunnen betalen, maar droomt ervan om het uiteindelijk te maken in de mode-industrie. Heeft ze werkelijk genoeg stijl om het echt te maken? :§1.400 :Moeilijkheid: 1 :Amy Bull *'Carlton familie' Bruggenweg 47 :Veel Sims denken dat mevrouw Carlton alleen met haar uiterlijk en haar kapitaal bezig is. Dit is misschien wel waar, maar Sofia droomt er van om bekend te staan als meer dan een rijke erfgename, zolang het haar populariteit en een hoop gefeest meebrengt. Kan ze het ongelijk van de roddelbladen bewijzen? :§55.000 :Moeilijkheid: 1 :Sofia Carlton *'Castor familie' Zoetwaterlaan 32 :Toen Bob het profiel van Bev voor de eerste keer tegenkwam op een datingsite, wist hij meteen dat zij de ware was. Op hetzelfde moment werd zijn profiel vliegensvlug door de spamfilter gepompt. Toen Bev het lachende gezicht van Bob op haar beeldscherm zag, was ook zij meteen verkocht. Hij vroeg haar tijdens hun derde afspraakje ten huwelijk en de rest is geschiedenis. Maar zal het hen lukken om de geheimen van hun "perfecte huwelijk" geheim te houden, nu die deugniet van een Jeffrey aan computers begint te sleutelen? Wat zullen de buren er wel niet van zeggen? :§2.600 :Moeilijkheid: 3 :Robert Castor, Beverly Castor, Jeffrey Castor, Thomas Castor *'Clay familie' Pokerlaagdreef 1 :Na een zware jeugd waarin zijn ouders er nauwelijks voor hem waren begon Harwood zijn problemen in kunst uit te drukken. Hij werd in het Beeldhouwersweekblad tot 'Kindertalent' benoemd waarna hij zijn kunstcarrière begon. Nu hij ouder is leeft hij een terug getrokken leven in zijn bescheiden woning aan het meer. Zullen zijn buren ooit ontdekken wie hij werkelijk is? :§2.100 :Moeilijkheid: 1 :Harwood Clay *'Coddle familie' Pokerlaagdreef 17 :Molly verhuisde hierheen toen ze niet echt wist wat ze in haar leven moest. Werkloos en met weinig vrienden, meldde ze zich als vrijwilliger aan bij het ziekenhuis, waar ze nog steeds werkt als medisch assistente. Haar carrière verloopt goed, maar ze heeft nog steeds weinig vrienden. Kan zij in haar eentje de droom om gerenommeerd chirurg te worden uit laten komen? :§2.000 :Moelijkheid: 1 :Molly Coddle *'Curious familie' Knotwilglaan 6 :De familie Curious is al generaties op zoek naar kennis. Het is dan ook geen verrassing dat Marshall bij het wetenschapslab is gaan werken. Maar Marshall heeft nog geen idee dat zijn ontdekkingen een nieuw tijdperk in zullen luiden. '' :§4.000 :Moeilijkheid: 4 :Notzo Curious, Bunny Curious, Cherish Curious, Marshall Curious *'Darer familie' ''Haringweg 27 :Juan Darer is een mysterieuze man met vele talenten. Na het verlies van zijn huis aan een brand, welke wel of niet door één van zijn uitvindingen veroorzaakt kan zijn, besloot Juan om in te trekken in de schuur naast de resten van zijn huis. Als hij niet op één van de stortplaatsen aan het scharrelen is, kun je hem hier vinden, werkend aan zijn volgende "kunstwerk". :§1.000 :Moeilijkheid: 1 :Juan Darer *'Drudge familie' Meervaldreef 9 :Shamus en Eva zijn een traditioneel stel dat een lange weg heeft afgelegd om in Twinbrook te wonen. Maar het is anders dan ze verwachtten. Ondanks het vervullen van hun droom om hier te wonen zijn de nieuwe banen, nieuwe buren en nieuwe manier van leven nogal overweldigend. Zullen hun traditionele normen en waarden ze ervan weerhouden hun draai te vinden in Twinbrook? :§1.000 :Moeilijkheid: 2 :Shamus Drudge, Eva Drudge *'Dudley huishouden' Meervaldreef 12 :De pesterijen door familieleden hebben hun sporen achter gelaten. Hoe lang is hij er al weg? Het gelach is vervaagd, maar de echo's galmen nog steeds door zijn hoofd. Hij is op jonge leeftijd uit dat leventje gestapt, maar hij is nog steeds gefascineerd door de criminele wetenschap. Een lid van de familie Racket op het rechte pad? Aan de bak in plaats van er in! :§1.300 :Moeilijkheid: 1 :Dudley Racket *'Geldgrijpers huishouden' Westmeerdreef 64 :Clark en Penny zijn echte geldgraaiers. Ze hebben allebei een gewone baan, maar het is geen geheim dat Clark geld bij probeert te verdienen door spullen te kopen en te verkopen met winst. De vraag is of Penny het bij hem uit zal houden tot het moment van rijkdom daar is. :§1.626 :Moeilijkheid: 2 :Clark Peddler, Penny Pincher *'Goode en Bad huishouden' Pokerlaagdreef 14 :Niemand weet hoe Goodwin en Sinbad ooit huisgenoten zijn geworden. Ze zijn zo verschillend, dat het één groot raadsel is hoe ze gelukkig samen kunnen wonen. Maar het lot heeft bepaald dat Goodwin de komende dagen in een netelige situatie zal verkeren. Alleen Sinbad zal hem hierbij kunnen helpen. :§1.500 :Moeilijkheid: 2 :Goodwin Goode, Sinbad Rotter *'Greenwood familie' Zoetwaterlaan 40 :Sinds de geboorte van hun eerste kind Jade, hebben Oliver en Holly geprobeerd om een zo groen mogelijk leven te leiden. De eten duurzaam voedsel en springen op de fiets in plaats van in de auto. Jade en Emerald hebben deze levensstijl inmiddels overgenomen van hun ouders. Maar er zal een dag komen dat ze uit worden gelachen op school vanwege hun geitenwollensokken-mentaliteit. Wat zullen ze dan doen? :§32.000 :Moelijkheid: 4 :Jade Greenwood, Emerald Greenwood, Oliver Greenwood, Holly Greenwood *'Hi-Tech Vrienden huishouden' Sterlingstraat 332 :Maak kennis met de U83R El33t D00Dz! (zzz.U3DZ.sim) Justin "Smack Pod" Kayes speelt op creatieve wijze en is daarom de populairste TarzWarspeler aller tijden. Door de duistere geniepige speelwijze van Wei "Warz Lordz" Keane, is hij een van de publieksfavorieten bij iedere TWConwedstrijd. En dan heb je nog Lang "BlizzEgo" Gyydd. Volgens de statistieken is hij de beste speler uit de geschiedenis. Hij is de officiële leider van de Clan -=U3DZ=-. KAFTW gasten!!! :§1.800 :Moeilijkheid: 2 :Justin Kayes, Wei Keane, Lang Gwydd *'Huisgenoten huishouden' Zoetwaterlaan 24 :Blaise en Alma zijn pas sinds kort huisgenoten, maar ze zijn al jaren goede vrienden. Alma werkt in het onderwijs en Blaise wil graag bij de brandweer werken. Zullen ze in staat zijn om goede vrienden te blijven nu ze samen wonen? Hoe zal hun relatie zich ontwikkelen? :§12.000 :Moeilijkheid: 2 :Blaise Kindle, Alma Drill *'Hunter huishouden' Zoetwaterlaan 50 :Wie zegt dat liefde aan leeftijd gekoppeld is? Dat is zeker niet het geval voor Kat en Buck! Ondanks hun grote leeftijdsverschil, de rare blikken van vreemden en de generatiekloof is dit unieke koppel dolgelukkig! Maar als Buck straks een beroemde en rijke atleet is, zou dit wel eens roet in het eten kunnen gooien. Is hun liefde sterk genoeg om overeind te blijven? :§3.460 :Moeilijkheid: 2 :Kat Hunter, Buck Green *'Jones-Brown familie' Pokerlaagdreef 4 :De familie Jones-Brown-Smith-William heeft betere tijden gekend. Maar als het slecht gaat, dan kan het daarna alleen nog maar beter gaan, toch? Jenni is ondanks dat ze nog maar jong is en constant naar het gekibbel van haar ouders moet luisteren dolblij in verwachting! Hoe zal haar zwangerschap verlopen en zal de vader van het kind een steun zijn voor haar? :§3.300 :Moeilijkheid: 2 :Lenny Smith-Jones, Renee William-Brown, Jenni Jones-Brown *'Knack familie' Veendreef 26 :Pattina had nooit gedacht dat ze zo ver zou komen met haar artistieke vaardigheden. Ze had ook niet verwacht ooit een feestschuur te bezitten, maar dat is toch echt het geval. De vraag is of ze in staat zal zijn om haar illustere carrière en het gezin waar ze nooit op gerekend had te combineren. :§75.000 :Moeilijkheid: 2 :Pattina Knack, Nick Knack, Julienne Knack *'Kunst en Liefde huishouden' Pokerlaagdreef 19 :Buddy Bailey is boven alles een schilder. Hij is vol van zichzelf, maar kan maar niet rondkomen van zijn kunstenaarsloontje. Gala is net klaar met school, maar dat wil niet zeggen dat ze niet meer kan feesten! Zal het dit stel lukken om een luxe leventje te leiden, zonder dat de hypotheek daaronder hoeft te lijden? :§1.200 :Moeilijkheid: 2 :Buddy Bailey, Gala Ball *'Pidgin familie' Hooggelegenlaan 16 :Milly heeft altijd gehoopt, vanaf de geboorte van Dilly, dat haar dochter op zou groeien als haar evenbeeld. Maar ze had geen idee dat ze zoveel op elkaar zouden lijken! Dit maffe excentrieke moeder-dochterduo heeft samen al een hoop meegemaakt... Het is niet te hopen dat ze ook op dezelfde types vallen! :§22.000 :Moeilijkheid: :Milly Pidgin, Dilly Pidgin *'Prudence familie' Savannelaan 156 :Toen hij jong was, had deze alleenstaande vader een spannende baan in de ordehandhaving. Maar toen hij twee kinderen op de wereld had gezet en hij de enige broodwinner bleek te zijn, veranderde er een heleboel. Zal hij in staat zijn om zijn kinderen op gezonde wijze op te voeden en kan hij genoeg geld verdienen als leraar om alle monden te vullen? :§1.100 :Moeilijkheid: 3 :Phoenix Prudence, Parker Prudence, Pansy Prudence *'Racket familie' Veenweg 53 :Kun je karaktereigenschappen erven van je ouders? Dennis had moeite om op het rechte pad te blijven. Zijn vader wist niet eens meer wat het rechte pad was. Nu grijpen de corrupte schurken maar wat er te grijpen valt. Oplichter Bill neemt het niet zo nauw met de cijfers en roomt heel wat geld af, terwijl de ondeugende tieners heel wat aandacht nodig hebben. Hoe lang houden ze dit nog vol? Zullen de gestolen jaren en de verloren schoonheid van Silver ooit weten hoe zoet wraak kan zijn? De kleine Lolly is misschien de enige hoop op wraak. :§75.000 :Moeilijkheid: 5 :Max Racket, Marigold Racket, Bill Racket, Dennis Racket, Silver Racket, Shark Racket, Lolly Racket *'Riddle familie' Sterlingstraat 338 :Moord... Mysterie... Spanning en sensatie! Anna-Liza beheerst deze klassieke literaire middelen als geen ander... Maar hoe kan het toch dat ze zulke goede fictieve boeken schrijft? Iedereen is dol op Mevrouw Riddle. Ze houdt van stervelingen en lugubere zaken, maar dat zijn slechts gedachten die door haar hoofd spoken. :§1.900 :Moeilijkheid: 1 :Anna-Liza Riddle *'Sargeant familie' Sterlingstraat 336 :Dit misdaad bestrijdende duo is bekend met wilde achtervolgingen, ontmoetingen met beruchte criminelen en gevaarlijke missies. Met hun gecombineerde militaire- en ordehandhavingsvaardigheden is er nooit een saai moment voor Bobby en Scout in hun strijd tegen de wrede onrechtvaardigheid. Maar is dat genoeg om de wereld te redden? :§4.000 :Moeilijkheid: 2 :Bobby Sargeant, Scout Sargeant *'Whelohff familie' Veendreef 36 :De familie Wheloff lijkt alles te hebben. Een mooi groot huis, een dikke auto en succesvolle carrières. De Sims in de buurt dromen van zo'n leventje. Maar Rich maakt lange dagen in het wetenschapslab en Rosy heeft een sociaal leven waar je u tegen zegt. Wie bekommert zich eigenlijk om de schattige kleine Zo? :§32.000 :Moeilijkheid: 3 :Zo Whelohff, Rich Whelohff, Rosy Whelohff *'Wolfe familie' Veendreef 33 :Veel rocksterren bereiken de top zonder dat ze dat zelf door hebben en daarna gaat het vaak alleen maar bergafwaarts. DeAndre Wolfe heeft zijn kindertijd in de baai van Simisouri ver achter zich gelaten, maar heeft hij de top al bereikt? Dat is moeilijk te zeggen. Zal hij blijven stralen, of langzaam uitdoven? :§45.000 :Moeilijkheid:1 :DeAndre Wolfe Huisloze Sims Dit zijn standaardsims zonder woning wanneer Twinbrook voor het eerst geladen wordt. *Tim Burre *Shyla Curtis *Doug Downey *Des Eyre *Lucy Ferne *Terry A. Keyes *Charmaine Manne *Betty Wills *Cho Sonwhun *Alistaire Pine NPC's *Kay Pebble (babysitter) *Abel Bodey (babysitter) *Bernadette Sprinkle (brandweervrouw) *Matt Schtick (brandweerman) *Colette Dette (deurwaarder) *Ree Treave (deurwaarder) *Cat Stielburg (inbreker) *Nick Zit (inbreker) *Dee Liver (krantenmeisje) *Preston Daley (krantenjongen) *Ellie Gante (maatschappelijk werkster) *Sue Perfeisser (maatschappelijk werkster) *Al Lyffe (maatschappelijk werker) *Cary Smattick (maatschappelijk werker) *Mozzy Weller (pizzabezorger) *Carl Zoni (pizzabezorger) *Dee Tex (politieagente) *Bill Copperfield (politieagent) *Carrie Post (postbode) *Mark Stamp (postbode) *Maggie Net (reparateur) *Andy Plumber (reparateur) *Anne T. Septik (schoonmaakster) *Bedankt Dee (schoonmaker) *Mollie Kewell (wetenschapsnerd) *Dai Sekt (wetenschapsnerd) Overleden Sims *Di. L. Emma Riddle *Macy Clay *Steward Curious *Penelope Sargeant *Kenneth Tucker *Timmy DeBleu *Wilhelmina Leaf *Bob-Andy Baker *Kid Mugg *S. Windle Racket *Pixie Carlton *Fly Bayless *Tina-Patricia Copper *Lacy Darer *B. Vernon Castor Kavels Lege Kavels *Pokerlaagdreef 10 *Savannelaan 174 *Savannelaan 178 *Sterlingstraat 344 *Veendreef 16 *Zoetwaterlaan 17 *Zoetwaterlaan 21 Bewoond *Bruggenweg 47 bewoond door Carlton *Haringweg 27 bewoond door Darer *Herschelvijverweg 153 bewoond door Bayless *Hooggelegenlaan 16 bewoond door Pidgin *Knotwilglaan 6 bewoond door Curious *Meervaldreef 9 bewoond door Drudge *Meervaldreef 12 bewoond door Dudley *Pokerlaagdreef 1 bewoond door Clay *Pokerlaagdreef 4 bewoond door Jones-Brown *Pokerlaagdreef 5 bewoond door Brandt *Pokerlaagdreef 13 bewoond door Bull *Pokerlaagdreef 14 bewoond door Goode en Bad *Pokerlaagdreef 17 bewoond door Coddle *Pokerlaagdreef 19 bewoond door Kunst en Liefde *Savannelaan 156 bewoond door Prudence *Sterlingstraat 332 bewoond door Hi-Tech Vrienden *Sterlingstraat 336 bewoond door Sargeant *Sterlingstraat 338 bewoond door Riddle *Veendreef 23 bewoond door Baker *Veendreef 26 bewoond door Knack *Veendreef 33 bewoond door Wolfe *Veendreef 36 bewoond door Whelohff *Veenweg 53 bewoond door Racket *Westmeerdreef 64 bewoond door Geldgrijpers *Zoetwaterlaan 24 bewoond door Huisgenoten *Zoetwaterlaan 32 bewoond door Castor *Zoetwaterlaan 40 bewoond door Greenwood *Zoetwaterlaan 50 bewoond door Hunter Onbewoond *Baaizichtpad 549 *Baaizichtpad 568 *Baaizichtpad 574 *Baaizichtpad 582 *Herschelvijverweg 25 *Sterlingstraat 328 *Savannelaan 162 *Savannelaan 168 *Veendreef 13 *Wijgendallaan 6 *Zoetwaterlaan 28 Openbare Kavels Rabbit holes worden niet genoemd. *Berkenbastbronnen *Brandweer *Centrum van Twinbrook *Drea Schoonheidssalon en Tatoeages *Juans Sloperij *Kerkhof Brandnetel *Museum Curiosa *Openbaar Zwembad van Twinbrook *Openbare Bibliotheek Meeroever *Openluchttheater Wilgenteen *Promenade van Twinbrook *Rendez-vous in Rood *Schroothoop Bayless *Strandpark Riviersplitsing *Twinbrook kringloopwinkel *Twinbrook Meerzicht Kuuroord *Vispark Elandhoorn *Vijver Guppykiew *Wasserette Schoon Schip *Volkstuin van Twinbrook Galerij |-|Afbeeldingen = DS3TB Afbeelding 1.jpg DS3TB Afbeelding 2.jpg DS3TB Afbeelding 3.jpg DS3TB Afbeelding 4.jpg DS3TB Afbeelding 5.jpg DS3TB Afbeelding 6.jpg DS3TB Afbeelding 7.jpg DS3TB Afbeelding 8.png DS3TB Afbeelding 9.jpg DS3TB Afbeelding 10.jpg DS3TB Afbeelding 11.jpg en:Twinbrook fr:Twinbrook es:Twinbrook no:Twinbrook pl:Twinbrook pt-br:Twinbrook ru:Твинбрук Categorie:Twinbrook Categorie:Ambities